DBZ in PARIS!
by YamiKazeDragon
Summary: The Z gang decide to take a nice trip to Paris.....In the Opera house where a not so friendly ghost dwells...t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

YamikazaDragon: Wow, yeh ,yes then ,here it is . Dbz and Phantom mix…………

DON'T OWN THEM! SOB

Erik: You're stupid.

Vegeta: Yep. I Agree

Bulma sat reading a magazine. A travel magazine. Which was to Paris.

Bulma: Hey Vegeta how bout we go to Paris? We can take everyone! Wouldn't it be

lovely!

Vegeta: Ummm, NO! (Continues to read book which Bluma forced him to read)

Bulma: But The Phantom of the Opera took place their! Come on you know you like that book! (Vegeta knowing she had a point there, he happened to like this Phantom fellow)

Bulma: Vegeta we are going to Paris, like it or not!

Goku: I'm going to Paris! I'm going to Paris! stops to think looks at Chi-Chi

Goku: What's a Paris?

Chi-Chi: Why the city of love!

Gohan: It's in France dad.

Goku: What's France? Wait I know! Their really rude there! They throw animals at people, and talk funny!

Goten: Dad, no more Monty Python for you!

(Goku said it not me I love France)

Bra is humming to her self "Think of me"

Bra: Think of me think of me fondly……..

Trunks: Sut up with that all ready!

Bra: You just don't like good music!

Trunks: I do, it just that you have a horrible voice!

Bra: I have the voice of an angel! Thank you very much!

Trunks: The Phantom would never visit you……..

Bra hurls an energy blast at Trunks which hit him on the head

Trunks: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!it is on fire

(Air port)

All girls: Ahhh off to France!

(start to sing)

Bulma: Can't wait

Chi-Chi: It will be great!

Bra: All the fun!

Bulma: And the laughs!

All: Off to France!

Boys: God help us all!

(Plane)

Vegeta is reading and the Son's are sleeping

Goku is sitting right next to Vegeta and drooling on his arm

Chi-Chi: Hey Bluma how come we are flying second class and on such a low tech ship?

Bulma: I wanted a normal family trip!

Chi-Chi: I wish……….

Bulma: Maybe this time!

Chi-Chi: Rember Hollywood……….

Bulma recalls the trip when Goku knocked over the Hollywood sing

Bulma shutters

Trunks is trying to wake up Goten and Bra is watching the movie, which is The Phantom of the Opera (YAY!)

(Few hours later)

(The Plane has reached Paris)

Vegeta is nearing the last few pages of the book, Hey he is a slow reader

Vegeta: All most done!

Goku how is hungry and half asleep grabs the book

Goku: Yum cake! (eats it)

All…

Goku: yum that was good!

Vegeta: Why you little………(sounds of thrashing)

Yay um yeah………….well I WANT TO GO TO PARIS!


	2. Chapter 2

YKD: Grammar Evil (NO OWING OF STUFF)

Vegeta: I can see that in your stories…

Erik: That's why it is in this format……..

YKD: awww sudup

-----------------------------------------------

Vegeta is speeding down the streets of Paris chasing Goku. Vegeta speeds up as Goku is rounding a building and skids in an ally.

Goku (in his head): O crap o crap! Angry Veggies!

Goku picks up speed and takes to the sky only to be brought down by an engrey blast .

Vegeta: KACKEROT! (did I spell that right?) I'll kill you Vegeta picks him up and slams him on the wall.

Goku…

Vegeta…

Goku: You don't frighten me, English pig dog. Go and boil your bottoms, you sons of a silly person. I blow my nose at you, so-called "Vegeta Prince" you and all your silly Saiyan K-nig-hts.

Vegeta:... You loser….

Goku: I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough wiper. I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries.

Vegeta: I..will…kill…you

Goku jets off screaming in a cheesy French accent

Vegeta: Your going to get your self killed the French don't liked being mocked!

Goku: You don't frighten me with your silly knees-bent running around advancing behavior!

Vegeta lets out a roar of fustraion and darts off after Goku

Vegeta: KILLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

----------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Goten are walking around looking for girls

Goten: Man o man French girls ROCK!

Trunks: Clam down man here some come!

French girls walk right past Goten and Trunks sweat drop

Trunks: They didn't even look at us…

Goten: Man so cold…

Goten and Trunks walk along the river side then see more girls

Trunks: Let me handle this!

walks over to girls

Trunks: Hey babes would you like to hang with me and my friend point to Goten see a movie or the Opera house or something?

Girls: Le perdant vont matrice dans un fossé qui sélectionnent vers le haut la ligne suce (is that right?)

Trunks has a blank look

Trunks: What?

Girl: I said Loser go die in a dicth that pick up line sucks!

Goten: Ouch!

TRunks: o sutit!

-------------------------------------------------------

YKD: I'm done now reveiw...


End file.
